Allie's Prom
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. It is close to Prom day. Allie has some plans for Ivan such as having him get a pedicure and a manicure. Ivan allowed Allie to drive his motorcycle and found out why her parents won't buy a motorcycle.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Allie = Human Female Version of Alfred/America. Alice = Human Female Version of Arthur/England. Mattie = Human Female Version of Matthew/Canada.**

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

"Allie, Prom is coming up." Ivan said innocently as he looked at her. "Do you want to go with me."

"I'm going with Alice." Allie stated calmly and the Russian looked at her with surprised violet eyes. She tilted her head, raised her hands up, and added causally to him. "Plus I'm going with my twin sister Mattie. I'm making sure Alice doesn't get drunk after Prom ad I'm making sure Mattie doesn't go home with that French pervert Francis."

"You are rather protective, da." Ivan commented to her and then mentally sighed for he had been hoping that he could take Allie to Prom.

"Yep. So I'll be pretty busy." Allie informed him and she stretched her arms a little bit before adding. "I plan on bringing some CDS and stuff."

"Will you save me a dance?" Ivan asked calmly and he silently hoped she would say yes, but figured he would be rejected.

"Nope." Allie told him bluntly and she added cheerfully. "I can't make any sort of promises. Plus I don't like planning ahead. Hey, Ivan. What time is it right now? I left my cell phone at my home."

Ivan glanced down at his watch and then looked at her.

"It is 4:00PM." Ivan replied calmly and he watched as her blue eyes widened along with how she punched the tree. An apple started to fall down, he quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled Allie away before the apple hit her on the head. He released her wrist and Allie stretched her arms.

"Damn. Alice is going to be pissed off since she has been waiting for about an hour at Tiffany's Nail Salon." Allie commented out loud and then recalled Mattie taking the car to get her hair done. "Plus Mattie has the car. I'll just run there."

"Allie, I can drive you there." Ivan told her and he wondered if she will agree.

"On your motorcycle?" Allie asked calmly and she was mentally plotting if Ivan has his motorcycle.

"Da." Ivan replied while having a feeling that Allie is planning something, she was grinning, and looked pretty happy.

"Awesome since my parents won't buy me one for some reason." Allie said cheerfully and she grabbed Ivan's wrist. "I'm going to drive. I have my motorcycle license with me. You have two helmets, right?"

"Yes, I have two helmets." Ivan told her as he handed Allie the keys to his motorcycle.

"And make sure to hold on tight." Allie told him cheerfully as she placed on a helmet and sat down on Ivan's motorcycle. Ivan sat down behind her and then had his arms around her hips holding on.

"Alright. I'm going to go really fast, babe." Allie stated calmly before laughing loudly and then started the motorcycle up. Ivan ended up holding on tighter, his violet eyes closed, and he had his head on her back.

"No wonder her parents won't buy a motorcycle." Ivan muttered to himself and he normally goes the speed limit, but Allie most be going at least fifteen or twenty miles over the speed limit. It was not long before Allie and Ivan arrived at Tiffany's Nails Salon. Alice was sitting down looking annoyed and she noticed that Allie has finally showed up.

"Allie! You are an hour and ten minutes late!" Alice yelled angrily, her cheeks were red, and she noticed the Russian. "What is he doing here?"

Allie grinned widely, she pointed at Ivan's motorcycle, and held up the keys.

"Bloody hell. Don't tell me you were the actual driver, Allie." Alice said slowly and Ivan closed his eyes for a moment.

"Heh, Ivan was my passenger. We wore helmets." Allie commented cheerfully, she grabbed Ivan's arm, and then added causally. "He is going to get a pedicure and a manicure. That is why I'm late because I was persuading him to get a pedicure and manicure."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note no one else is gender bent.**

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

Alice looked at the American girl and those brilliant green eyes hidden behind a pair glasses widened in shock.

"What the hell Allie? Why would you want Ivan to get a pedicure and a manicure? How is it any of your business?" Alice asked slowly and she added. "And why the bloody hell would he even agree? Did you offer to have sex with him?"

Allie rolled her blue eyes and then looked at Ivan with a bored expression.

"And she claims I'm an idiot." Allie said cheerfully to the Russian and she flipped Alice off. "Alice. I'm not the type to have sex unlike you, baby."

Alice's cheeks flushed, she stuttered, and then settled for an angry glare directed towards the smiling American.

"Shut the bloody hell up. I'm still a virgin!" Alice said loudly and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Heh, I have read your sexual frustration diary. Man your writing was so dirty and stuff. I never knew you had it in you to write such perverted things." Allie commented gleefully and she grinned widely. "I thought you were a proper lady, darling. The stuff you wrote made me blush. You are such a naughtly little pirate."

Alice's cheeks were crimson and she clenched her fists by her sides.

"Allie, Don't you dare say another word!" Alice shouted and she was trying to calm down, but Allie knows how to push her buttons.

"Anyway, Alice. I had told my parents you are asexual. Not interested in chicks or dudes." Allie commented causally and she still held onto Ivan's motorcycle key.

"I'm interested in males." Alice stated bluntly and she sighed heavily. "I'm not asexual."

"Minor detail. Plus I think you are just in denial, Alice." Allie said smoothly and then tilted her head towards Ivan. "I told my parents that Ivan is a homosexual eunuch."

Ivan closed his violet eyes and placed a hand on Allie's right shoulder.

"Allie, I'm not a homosexual eunuch." Ivan commented softly and he opened up his eyes to see the American girl grinning widely.

"Minor detail, babe. You might have been in your past life. Either a homosexual eunuch or a heterosexual Princess." Allie commented cheerfully and she placed a hand on Ivan's right shoulder while looking at him with innocent blue eyes. "Either way same thing, right? Into dudes and not having a dick."

'It is best not to say anything.' Ivan thought to himself and he looked at Allie's expression. 'She will change the topic pretty soon after not gaining any sort of reaction from me. Some may wonder how can I love Allie when she says such things to me. I love her. I recall four years ago when I first arrived in the United States Of America that she was the first one to talk to me despite others being afraid and she was not frightened one bit by me. It was love at first sight for me...Before she even talked to me..I had watched her silently for a week...'

"You really shouldn't say such things." Alice said bluntly and she shook her head for Allie was not paying any attention.

"Anyway, Let's go inside of that Tiffany's Nail Salon." Allie stated smoothly, her hand gripped Ivan's wrist tightly, and she smiled brightly. "This will be my first time getting a pedicure and a manicure."

"Why are you going to get your finger nails and toe nails done?" Ivan asked curiously since he has never seen Allie's finger nails with nail polish on her finger nails.

"Because Alice is paying for it." Allie replied calmly to the Russian and she grinned widely. "I'm paying for you, Babe. This will also be your first time having your finger nails and toe nails done. We can have our first time together, Ivan."

"Bloody hell that sounds perverted." Alice muttered to herself and closed her eyes. Ivan was blushing due to Allie's words, he was pulled by the American girl, and heard her cheerful laughter.

"This is going to be so much fun." Allie said out loud and a grin on her lips. "You and I can suffer together, Ivan. Did you know Alice has her nails done once a week? Too bad she is not a pedicure and manicure virgin."

Alice mentally groaned and she regretted persuading Allie to get her nails done.

"You and I are virgins to this whole thing unlike Alice." Allie told Ivan and she tilted her head towards him. "To think we will be deflowered together, babe."

'The way she talks is unbelievable.' Alice mentally thought to herself and she felt her cheeks flush for a few people were giggling. 'Honestly, She is embarrassing.'

"Hey, Alice. Does having your finger nails and toe nails done relieve your sexual frustration?" Allie asked innocently, she was grinning widely, and added. "Is that why you have them done once a week? If you don't then you get all grumpy."

Alice decided to ignore her and she handed over enough money to pay for herself along with Allie.

"I can pay for myself, da." Ivan said out loud and his wrist was firmly grabbed by the American girl.

"No way, Ivan. I'm paying for it and I'll be your pimp." Allie stated bluntly, she handed over the money, and gave the Russian a bright smile. "Got it, Ivan. Plus I'm picking out what kind of polish they will use on you."

"That is the real reason why you paid." Ivan commented calmly and he received a thumbs up from the American girl.

"Correct, Ivan." Allie said calmly and she placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Alice was the one to talk me into getting my finger nails and toe nails done. She bought me five happy meals from McDonald's. Plus three bottles of Cola. Also promised afterwards to buy me some more happy meals and cola."

"You are amazing, Allie." Ivan told her simply and he personally thought that Allie was smart for using Alice, but decided against informing the American that she was doing such a thing.

"Anyway it might seem like I'm using Alice by letting her pay the money and buying me fast food plus bottles of cola, but she was the one to offer and I was nice enough to not reject her offer. I had felt a bit insulted, but I didn't let her know since I had no wish to make her feel guilty. I agreed so that it would seem like a win-win sort of thing. Alice getting me to have my finger nails and toe nails done. Me getting food and cola." Allie said quietly to the Russian and then she blinked her blue eyes. "Anyway, It doesn't matter. Our turn is coming up soon."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Eunuch is a castrated man, usually one castrated early enough to have major hormonal consequences.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

"Ivan, We have been deflowered by a chick that was paid. We are no longer virgins to a pedicure and a manicure. How does it feel no longer being a virgin?" Allie commented causally, a bright smile on her lips, and she glanced at Ivan's flushed cheeks.

"Stop being dramatic, Allie. Also please stop mentioning the words deflowered and virgin in public." Alice stated bluntly, her arms were crossed, and she shook her head. "Honestly, Behave yourself for once."

"So, Ivan. Do you feel like a slut, babe? Your cheeks were red and violet eyes half-lidded during the process. Did you enjoy it? I won't tell anyone." Allie whispered into his ear and she decided to be nice by moving away before laughing loudly. Ivan was faintly blushing and didn't mention it was because of Allie's commentary throughout the whole entire process.

'I couldn't stop myself from thinking dirty when she was commentarying and whispering to me.' Ivan thought to himself and he managed to force down his blushing. 'Oh, Allie. You are one of a kind and so very special to me.'

"You should have been born a male, Allie. Your laughter is so loud." Alice muttered to herself and closed her eyes briefly while sighing softly.

"How do you feel?" Ivan asked calmly and he looked into her blue eyes.

"Well I'm tempted to pick at my nails." Allie replied bluntly, she held up his right hand, and smirked faintly. "Heh, Ivan. You are looking good with the combo of red, white, and blue on each nail. You know the colors of the American flag."

"Those colors are also the colors in the Russian flag." Ivan commented innocently as he watched Allie let go of his hand and she decided to stretch her arms. After a few minutes Allie placed a hand over her nose, she silently cursed the weather, and felt annoyed at her traitorous nose.

'At least Ivan went to use the toilet and he is not here to see the blood.' Allie mentally thought and she pressed her hand harder.

"Allie, Are you okay?" Alice asked in a worried tone and she looked at her with concerned green eyes.

"I'm okay. It's just a lousy good for nothing nose bleed." Allie replied calmly as she showed her palm which was covered lightly with blood. Alice grabbed her wrist and tried to pull the American girl, but failed.

"You have to take care of that nose bleed and wash your hands." Alice said firmly and she heard Allie chuckle.

"It is no big deal. I could wipe my palm off on Ivan's shirt." Allie commented jokingly, but to be honest she wouldn't do that to him due to the fact Ivan at times has flash backs sometimes when seeing blood. "Heh, Joking. I would wipe the blood on my skirt."

Allie moved her hands and causally wiped her palm off on the left side of her skirt.

"See no more blood." Allie said cheerfully to the stunned Alice and she was happy that her nose bleed has stopped. Ivan appeared, his violet eyes widened, and he noticed blood around Allie's nose along with some blood on the left side of her skirt.

"Hey, Ivan." Allie commented causally to him and a bright smile on her lips.

"Blood." Ivan whispered quietly, Allie read his lips, and silently cursed to herself for it looks like Ivan is having some flashbacks.

"Blonde Looking On Odd Door." Allie said suddenly and she had Alice's attention by saying something so random.

"What the hell Allie." Alice stated flatly and her arms were crossed. Allie laughed loudly, she grabbed Ivan's right arm, and then said quietly so Alice wouldn't hear her 'Going into shock over a bit of blood, Ivan.' Allie pinched Ivan's nose and Alice's eyes went wide in surprise for why Allie do something like pinching the Russian's nose.

"Blood is a part of life. A small nose bleed is nothing compared to my damn monthly cycle." Allie said out loud and noticed those violet eyes blinked.

'Alright, He has snapped out of it.' Allie briefly thought and she mentally gave herself a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Ivan asked in a confused voice and he blinked again for what did Allie just say. "What did you say, Allie? I didn't hear you."

"Seriously, It is not a pretty sight. All bloody and-" Allie commented cheerfully, but then she was interrupted.

"Allie, You shouldn't discuss such matters in public or to a guy or to anyone." Alice said bluntly and she sighed to herself. "Honestly, Allie. Just keep that information to yourself."

"Ivan, You should be glad you are a dude. Seriously, You do not have blood filled monthly cycles since you are a guy." Allie told him calmly and then added. "You wouldn't be able to handle it unlike me."

"You are amazing." Ivan said to Allie and he smiled faintly at how she threw a fist upwards.

"Of course I'm amazing, babe. Surviving the monthly cycle each month." Allie stated bluntly, she glanced at Alice for a moment, and then grinned widely for Alice looked pretty uncomfortable. Then suddenly Alice's cell phone ringed and the green eyed girl quickly grabbed it out of her pocket.

'Thank goodness someone is calling me.' Alice briefly thought as she hit talk and held it next to her ear.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Quick Question What Do You People Think Of Allie and how she acts around Ivan?**

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

"Hello. Yes, She is here with me at the moment and being her usual self." Alice said calmly and then glanced at Allie. "Your twin wants to speak with you, Allie."

Allie puffed out her cheeks and she was handed the cell phone.

"Hey, Mattie. Come on as if anything would ever happen to me. I have two loaded guns inside of my skirt pockets. Yeah sure they are on safety lock. Come on, Mattie. Would I lie to you? Never mind you do not have to answer, okay." Allie commented smoothly and she noticed Alice looked bored.

"I'm no longer a virgin because of Alice and Ivan plus some random chick." Allie said cheerfully and quickly handed a gapping Alice back her cell phone.

"Mattie-" Alice started to say, but she was unable to get a word in. Allie grabbed Ivan's wrist and they walked quickly over to the motorcycle. She put on a helmet, sat down, and noticed that Ivan had on a helmet too. So Allie started up the Russian's motorcycle and Ivan held onto her.

'She is beautiful, bold, and fearless.' He briefly thought and hoped that Allie will not be pulled over for speeding. Before Ivan knew it the American girl parked and she was leaning slightly against his motorcycle. He had not been paying attention.

"Am I fat?" Allie asked calmly to Ivan, her blue eyes were not looking at him, and she didn't see how his violet eyes darkened.

'If anyone called my Allie fat. Of course she not mine...yet. I would use my pipe of justice and bash that person or persons heads in for calling Allie fat.' Ivan thought to himself and he closed his eyes briefly to calm down a little. 'Now is not the time to think violently, but to ask and find out from Allie.'

"Did someone call you that?" Ivan asked Allie, his hand was on her shoulder, and she sighed to herself.

"Does it really matter, Ivan? It is just Alice. She keeps on saying I shouldn't eat so much and it is not healthy." Allie muttered to him and she shook her head. "Never mind. I know I'm not fat. I work out a lot and stuff."

"Allie, You are not fat." Ivan said bluntly and he was being honest.

"I know that Ivan." Allie commented calmly and then she smiled brightly. "Anyway, We are going to look at dresses. I know that Alice and Mattie looked at Prom dresses together about two months ago. They bought them early and stuff."

"Allie, Are you going to try to make me wear a dress?" Ivan asked her and heard her snickering.

"Jeez, Ivan. I would not make you wear one in public. After all you are shy and if someone were to make a comment you would do something illegal. I don't want you being locked up." Allie replied cheerfully and then added calmly. "You and I are going to look at dresses. I already plan on picking a white dress. Are you curious why I would pick a white dress?"

Ivan and Allie were walking side by side. Allie's arms were crossed, a smile on her lips, and she hummed for a moment.

"I thought you would pick a blue dress to match your eyes." Ivan commented to her and he heard Allie chuckling.

"I came up with something better than a blue dress. A white dress is a perfect blank canvas. I'm planning to use red and blue spray paint." Allie said to him and she grinned widely. "I'm planning to make stars on it too."

"You will be the only one to have such a dress." Ivan stated honestly and he does not believe anyone else would do such a thing.

"Yep. Make sure not to tell anyone, okay. I'm planning to get two white dresses." Allie told him calmly and she looked at Ivan. "No one can know about my plan for the white dress. Especially not my parents or Mattie or Alice."

"I see where you going with this Allie. I won't tell anyone about your plan." Ivan said bluntly to her and he received a thumbs up from the American girl.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

Ivan glanced down at his cell phone and noticed the time. He watched as Allie paid for two white dresses to be mailed to her house.

"It is eight at night." Ivan told her and he noticed that the blue eyed girl looked a bit distracted.

"Yeah, I know that Ivan because there is a clock." Allie commented causally as she stretched her arms.

"Your twin will be worried." Ivan told her calmly and he noticed how she sighed.

"Nah, Around this time she is on her cell talking with Francis." Allie stated flatly and she covered up a yawn. Ivan

" Anyway, I bet your sisters are worried about you. You should head back home. Here are your motorcycle keys." Allie commented smoothly as she handed the Russian back the motorcycle keys.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. It is late-" Ivan was interrupted by Allie.

"I have two loaded guns, babe. I'm fine. Seriously, Stop worrying." Allie informed him and her arms were crossed.

"Nyet, Allie. You do not look fine." Ivan stated firmly as he looked at her.

"I'm just thinking." Allie said carelessly as she looked away from the Russian and he could tell that the American is hiding something from him.

"About what Allie?" Ivan asked softly and he felt her pressed against his back. Allie's blue eyes were closed and on his hair. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his hips, she didn't reply to his question, and he closed his violet eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

Ivan brought Allie home, walked her to the front door, and she smiled at him.

"Be safe, Ivan."

"Of course."

The Russian walked back to his motorcycle and gave her a final wave before leaving. Allie walked inside of her house, closed the door, and sighed heavily. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of cola. Her plan is to stay up, watch scary movies, and try to not think about Prom. The power of horror films is pretty powerful and Allie knows she will not fall asleep until the sun comes up. Monsters only attack when it is night time.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ **

**If you like this FanFic then you should check out my FanFic it is called 'The One Who Captured My Heart' (It is pretty fluffy and cute at the moment). In that one I have Ivan&Allie, Ivan&Alfred, Vanya&Alfred, and Vanya&Allie (Vanya=Female Ivan)**

**Allie's Prom **

**By waterrain**

"Alice, Are you done yet? Seriously, I'm dying of boredom and stuff." Allie complained at Alice's bedroom door.

"Allie, Be patient. I'm sure Alice will be done soon." Mattie told her twin sister in a low voice.

"Be patient. I'm having a little trouble with the zipper. It refuses to behave." Alice snapped angrily and she gritted her teeth. "Good for nothing zipper."

Allie opened the door, walked inside, and held the back of Alice's dress together. She swiftly zipped up Alice's dress and Mattie watched from the door way sighing heavily.

"Okay, Problem solved and we can go now." Allie commented cheerfully.

"I still have to fix my hair." Alice informed her and she ignored Allie's puffy cheeks.

"I can do your hair for you." Mattie said to Alice and received a nod from her. Allie laid down on Alice's bed, pulled out her cell phone, and called up Ivan. Mattie was brushing Alice's hair.

"Hey, R Babe."

"What does the R stand for?"

"It depends on your answer what that R stands for….Mattie and Alice are playing with each other. You know playing with each other's hair not anything sexual. I'm so bored that I feel like a zombie."

"Where are you, Allie?"

"Alice's house right now. The R stands for Reliable. You are a reliable babe. Anyway, Hopefully they will be done soon. So how are you doing, Ivan?"

Mattie was finished with Alice's hair and after a few minutes Allie ended her call with Ivan.

"Alice, You remind me of a toy poodle." Allie commented and then added. "Your dress is all poofy."

"Allie, Are you insulting my dress?" Alice asked calmly and her arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Nope." Allie replied carelessly, she stood up, and walked towards Alice. "I'm saying in a round about way that you look cute, adorable, pretty, and so on in that poofy dress."

Alice's cheeks turned red and Mattie had a feeling her twin will say something that will piss off Alice.

"I think the dress is old fashioned, but it suits you because you are a uptight." Allie commented cheerfully and she grinned widely as Alice threw a pillow at her. "So are you peeps ready to head out and stuff to Prom?"

"Allie, Why do I keep on forgiving you for your rudeness?" Alice asked her while looking into Allie's blue eyes.

"Because I'm heroically adorable and we have be friends for…" Allie trailed off and she tilted her head to the right side. "Anyway, Let's have some fun at Prom and party like it is 1969."  
><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^<strong>


End file.
